Rise of the ghost maiden
by shadow staff
Summary: Sasuke kills Naruto at the valley of the end but Naruto is resurrected. AS A GIRL! She discovers her bloodline and sets on the path to become the next Hokage. FemNaru Xover with evangelion and Mar
1. Chapter 1

Can't think of a title yet.

Naruto Xover with evangelion

"DAMN IT SASUKE WHY!!" Roared the Jinchuriki. "YOU HAD EVERYTHING! _EVERYTHING_!!"

"Your wrong dobe. I had everything but what I needed. Power. Konoha is weak and stagnant. Now I will achieve greater power. BY KILLING YOU!! AND SOON ITACHI WILL FOLLOW!!"

The black haired traitor, one of three remaining ninja's who wielded the legendary sharingan, performed the sole original technique of the infamous copy-nin, the chidori heralded by the chirping of one thousand birds.

"Now, DIE NARUTO!"

"SASUKE! FEEL THE POWER OF THE RASENGAN!" Roared his opponent holding a spinning blue orb.

The two genin charged each other the two techniques meeting each other on, each fighting for dominance, but soon it became apparent that the rasengan was beginning to overpower the chidori.

_'No, If I hit him with this he'll die and I'll break my promise to Sakura.'_

Naruto angled his technique up in order to graze Sasuke's hitae-ate.

Just as his opponents attack pierced his chest. And his heart.

"Na Naruto?" Sasuke stared at his hand that he had thrust through his best friends chest. "Dead. But if he's dead then that means, THE MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN IS MINE!!"

At that same moment that Naruto died, deep within the confines of the hokage mountain in Konoha. Two red eyes opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

(Kakashi's point of view)

'_I have to get there quickly. I won't fail another teammate. Naruto, Sasuke. Wait for me, don't die.'_

"Kakashi," Spoke the dog that Kakashi was following. "I smell them, but there's blood. A lot of blood."

"Right, we'd better speed up."

"Don't worry, we'll be there in another two minutes at our current speed. Won't do any good if your out of breath when we get there Kakashi."

"Hm."

Kakashi began to remember all of the times that he'd been with the two boys. When they had first met. The mission in wave. Training with Sasuke for the exam. This inevitably led him to think about Orochimaru and the curse seal.

'_Damn you Oroshimaru you treacherous snake. You're the cause of all this, just because you want the sharingan. Your destroying lives and dreams of both of them for your purpose. If Naruto or Sasuke dies I swear I'll destroy you._'

"Kakashi, we're here."

"Oh Kami. Naruto."

Kakashi was frozen, staring at the body of his blonde student lying in the crimson water stained with his blood.

'_There is only one technique that Sasuke knew that could kill Naruto. My technique, the chidori. I taught him to never use it on a comrade. This finalizes his betrayal. But if Naruto is dead here, that means…'_

"Come Pakkun, we'd better go back."

"But your student. Are you just going to leave him here?"

"His body is here, but soon he'll return. In fact she should have woken up by now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain on the way."

* * *

(Shikamaru's point of view)

'_Damn it. Everything went wrong. We all won our battles yes. But at what cost, Neji's still in surgery, Chouji had to use those damn pills and Kiba is unconscious. If it wasn't for Temari and her brothers we'd all be dead by now. Even so there Naruto and Kakashi haven't returned yet.'_

"Relax Shikamaru, Naruto's strong. No way he lost to whoever he had to fight. He'll come back with Sasuke and still have enough energy to take on a jounin."

"Thanks Temari." Shikamaru smiled at the blonde. "For now and for saving my life earlier."

"No problem slacker."

'_Sigh, troublesome wonen.'_

"Hey isn't that Naruto's sensei?"

Shikamaru's head shot up to see Kakashi talking to Tsunade. Neither was smiling, not that you tell behind Kakashi's mask anyway though.

"Kakashi!! Where's Naruto?"

Kakashi turned to the expectant duo. Turning back to Tsunade he said, "Are they able to come? We'll need to go soon."

The blonde Hokage nodded. "Give me ten minutes to wake the others up. Neji just came out of surgery. The three boys will have to be in wheelchairs though. Shikamaru go gather the rest of the rookie nine and Gai's team, their senseis and Iruka too. Temari got get your brothers. Kakashi get Jiraiya he'll understand. Bring them to the foot of the hokage monument in ten minutes. SHIZUNE! PREP THE BOYS FOR TRAVEL!"

(Tsunades point of view)

'_I had hoped that I would never have to do this._' Turning to the group that had assembled behind her she said, "Alright, it's time for you to know the truth." All of the people except for Kakashi and Jiraiya leaned forward in anticipation, regardless of being in wheelchairs. "Sasuke Uchiha killed Naruto Uzumaki."

Stunned silence met this announcement.

"No." Everybody turned to who they believed to be the last member of team seven. "No, Sasuke wouldn't do that. Naruto can't die. STOP LIEING!!"

"Sakura. Naruto is dead. But he is also alive.

Everyone turned to Jiraiya.

"Naruto's body is dead, but his soul still exists. That's why we're here. To meet her."

'_HER!?'_ was the collective thought of everyone but the two Sannin and Kakashi.

"May I Tsunade?"

"Go ahead Jiraiya." Jiraiya turned to the rock face before him and began to gather charka to his hands.

"KURAI GETO SHAKUKYO" Yelled Jiraiya slamming his palms into the rock face. Slowly a tall black iron door seemed to shimmer into existence.

"Everyone, you are all about to learn the truth of Naruto's origins. And of the Kyubi incident twelve years ago. Everyone please follow me down this passage." Declared the toad Sannin.

* * *

(General point of view)

As they walked down the passage Jiraiya began to speak.

"Twelve years ago, shortly before the Kyubi attack. A scientist by the name of Keel Lorenze was found to be committing great crimes against Konoha and humankind." Jiraiya stopped before another set of doors. "Everyone, this is the lab of Keel Lorenze." Jiraiya opened the doors.

"Oh my god."

No one was sure who said it. But everyone was thinking it. In front of them were two tanks filled with a crimson red liquid.

And suspended in one of them was a blonde haired, red eyed girl wearing a skin tight white jumpsuit, staring at them.

* * *

The outfit is like one of Rei's plugsuits from Evangelion.

Naruto looks like Chimera from Marchen without the extra eyes or scars.


End file.
